


Missing Stuffies and Better Replacements

by shy_shy_shy



Series: Stray Kids Shorts [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Basically I'm Bad at Everything, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy!Chan, Fluff, Gen, Gotta have that self confidence, Hold the Phone, How Do I Tag, I don't know Grammar, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm disappointed in myself, Mate you guys need to step it up, Non-Sexual Age Play, Queerplatonic Relationships, Soft Bang Chan, Woojin gets one line., You don't know how many times Jisung was changed to Jesus, creative title right there, little!changbin, little!jisung, thats not a tag?, the others are only mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shy_shy_shy/pseuds/shy_shy_shy
Summary: Gyu goes missing and Jisung is the replacement.The title literally says it all.





	Missing Stuffies and Better Replacements

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another mess of a work. I still don't know grammar woo. I told myself I would write something longer than my other post, yeah well done me, 300 words, what a difference.
> 
> Edit: (07/10/18) Thank you for 100 kudos (＊￣︶￣＊)

"Changbin, we've looked everywhere. Are you sure you didn't leave him in the practice room or the car?" Chan asked Changbin desperately as he crouches in front of him, the little sat on the sofa in the living room.

"No, daddy! He was here!" Changbin cried. The little was getting grumpy about missing his nap, which he was supposed to have an hour ago. Jisung was already asleep in Chan and Changbin's room where the other was also supposed be. However, without Gyu, his stuffed Munchlax, he refused to go to sleep, even with Jisung's offer of his favourite stuffie.

The whole group had been included in the search of Changbin's beloved Gyu, but they hadn't had any luck in finding it. By now they had all given up, Chan included, he would have also liked to nap with his two littles, as he was exhausted himself. The other members had tried everything to get the little to sleep; playing with him to tire him out, giving him warm milk, cuddling with him, but nothing had worked and Changbin remained stubborn and awake, gradually getting more and more grumpy as the day wore on.

"Baby, what about your other stuffies? Why don't you want to sleep with them? I'm sure they'd love sleeping with you." Chan tried to convince the little but he shakes his head and whines, "I want Gyu, daddy!"

"I know you want Gyu Binnie, but we can't find him, can you please just take a nap, Daddy will nap with you, and Sungie will be with you too." At this point Chan was desperate, he was tired, Changbin was obviously tired and he just wanted to be able to nap with his littles.

"I need Gyu!" Changbin stomps his foot on the ground.

Chan sighs heavily, "Binnie don't stomp, Sungie's still sleeping and you shouldn't wake him." Changbin's lips formed a pout, and he glared at the floor.

"Daddy?" Jisung stumbled from the bedroom, still half asleep and rubbing his eyes. He walked over to Chan and curled into his arms.

"Sorry, Sungie. Did we wake you?" Jisung nodded his head and nuzzled into Chan's neck, yawning sleepily. Chan turned to Changbin with Jisung still in his arms, a frown on his face whilst Changbin still pouted at his lost toy.

"Binnie what do you say to Sungie since you woke him from his nap."

“Sorry, Sungie.” Changbin was sheepish, he hadn’t meant to wake the other little up, but Gyu was still missing and he was tired from skipping his own nap.

“It's okay Binnie.” Jisung looks up at Chan, “Is Gyu still gone?”

“Yeah, we still can’t find him Sungie.” Jisung’s face lights up with an idea as he rushes back into his bedroom. He runs back out wearing a large blue hoodie that was probably Chan’s but it isn't even a surprise to him that Jisung had one of his hoodies. Jisung stands in front of Changbin arms spread wide, showing off the jumper.

“I can be Gyu for you Binnie!” Jisung giggles and wraps Changbin into a hug, squeezing the smaller little tightly. Changbin nuzzled into Jisung’s shoulder, smiling into the fuzzy jumper. He yawned and rubbed at his eyes sleepily, resting his head in the crook of Jisung’s neck and closing his eyes.

“Ah, don’t sleep standing!” Changbin whined into Jisung’s shoulder. The other little giggled and dragged Changbin with him to the sofa, Jisung fell back onto it with the smaller on top of him, cuddling him close. Chan laughed at the youngers antics and joined the two on the sofa. Changbin was already half asleep, sprawled on top of Jisung, head buried into his chest and hands clutching the blue jumper.

“My babies.” Chan wrapped his arms around Jisung and Changbin, resting his head on Jisung’s. Jisung smiled and yawned, snuggling into Chan’s hold. Chan pressed a kiss to the top of each of his littles heads before settling on the sofa. Within minutes the three of them were sound asleep.

 

**★·.·´¯`·.·★ ★·.·´¯`·.·★**

“Chan we found Gyu!” The rest of the members shushed Woojin as he entered the sitting room, said toy in his hands. The littles and Chan were asleep curled up together on the sofa. Woojin smiled softly and placed Gyu beside Changbin for when he woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> 10/10 great ending. I was inspired to write this after reading Chapter 3 of "Hoodie Season" by sunnywoojins, its a really cute book and you really should go read it, you're missing out if you don't.
> 
> Edit: (07/10/18) Okay so, that story has been deleted and so has the profile, so you can't go and read it, but I'm going to keep this in because it's not exactly my idea. I'm sad that I can't read it now :(.


End file.
